Green With Envy
by TBSigma06
Summary: Caspian has been King for five years now. When a sudden visit from a mysterious lady turns the castle upside down, can an old friend help him see the truth before Narnia is destroyed?


It had been five years since Caspian had been crowned King, and Narnia was better for it. Crops flourished and there was peace among the people. He was one of the most beloved Kings since the Kings and Queens of old. So when High King Peter suddenly appeared in the Great Hall with Queen Lucy, there was cause for concern. Aslan would never call them unless Narnia was in danger. Caspian walked in to find the King and Queen talking with Glenstorm.

"Peter, Lucy…"

"Caspian!" Lucy moved quickly to give Caspian a friendly hug. He smiled, happy to see the young Queen who was like a sister to him. She moved out of the way so that Peter could greet the High King.

"I didn't think that I would see you again Peter."

"Neither did I. Aslan wouldn't send us back without a reason for it."

"But everything here is fine. There is peace throughout the land. Especially now, since your brother and sister helped us to defeat the darkness."

"The darkness?" Peter asked.

"We'll explain it later." Lucy replied.

"But whatever the case may be I say we enjoy what little time we have here while we can. How about some ale Cas?"

"Of course. Have arrangements been made for the King and Queen?" Caspian said to Glenstorm.

"All provisions have been taken care of your majesty."

"Good. Will you be joining us Lu?" Peter asked his younger sister.

"No, I think I'll just rest a bit for now. You two go on. We'll catch up later."

"I'll have someone call for you when dinner is served. It's good to have you back." Caspian gave Lucy another hug and he and Peter walked off down the hall, chatting away. It was natural that they got along the best, being the closet in age. Lucy spent most of the evening talking with Glenstorm and Trumpkin. For her, it had only been a month since she'd last left Narnia. Aslan had said that they wouldn't be coming back. But something must have happened, or was about to happen for just them to be called here again.

* * *

><p>Caspian and Peter were in the library in an intense conversation, when a knock on the door interrupted them.<p>

"What is it?" Caspian called

"Forgive my intrusion your majesties, but there is a guest to see you sire." Glenstorm's booming voice came from the other side. Caspian took two long strides over to the door and opened it.

"A guest? I wasn't expecting anyone. Who is it?"

"Princess Breya, from Archenland." Peter stood still watching Caspian's reaction to the news. His face turned from confusion to joy in less than a second.

"Breya? I haven't seen her since…. Tell her not to move, I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"Yes my Lord." Glenstorm trotted off, his hooves echoing through the hall.

"Who's Princess Breya?" Peter asked, as Caspian tried to clean up the library a bit.

"One of my oldest friends. We've known each other since we were children." He was practically throwing books around the room in his efforts to get to her.

"How do I look?" He asked. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Ridiculous as always." He laughed, and Caspian rolled his eyes, turning towards the door.

"I think I'll tag along and introduce myself. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, I'm sure she'd love to meet you." Peter had to walk faster than normal to keep up with Caspian's swift pace. As they turned the corner and entered the Great Hall Caspian's walk slowed to nearly a complete stop as his eyes found who he was looking for. Breya was admiring a painting of Caspian's grand-father, Caspian VIII. She turned as she heard them walk in.

"Caspian?"

"Breya, it's been too long old friend." He quickly closed the distance between them and embraced her. She was a very lovely young woman. Her long brown hair was intricately braided around her head, and her hazel eyes sparkled in the light coming in from the window. Peter looked at the two of them as they began to immediately immerse themselves in a conversation. Almost as if there was no one else in the world but them.

"A-hem." The High King cleared his throat, and they looked at him.

"Sorry about that. Breya, allow me to introduce Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia. Peter this is Princess Breya of Archenland, Daughter of King Bremar." Breya curtsied and looked at Peter in amazement.

"I-I've read so much about you your majesty."

"Please, call me Peter." She blushed under his gaze.

"Peter. It's an honor to meet you."

"My sister, Queen Lucy is also here, I'd like for you to meet her as well. "

"I would love that."

"Dinner will be served in a few moments. We can all get to know each other better then."

* * *

><p>Lucy saw the look in Breya's eyes as she watched Caspian go about his daily duties. It was an unmistakable gaze. She'd seen her mother look at her father that way many times. Breya was undoubtedly in love with the young King. It made perfect sense of course, considering how long Caspian said they had been friends. Her suspicions were confirmed when Breya came to her room one morning. Lucy was reading when she heard a soft knock on the door.<p>

"Yes?"

"It's Breya your majesty." Lucy opened the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you my lady."

"No, of course not, come in." Breya sat down in the chair by the fireplace and Lucy sat in the chair across from her.

"Is something wrong Breya?"

"No…well, yes but…" It seemed as though she was having a hard time explaining herself.

"Calm down, take a deep breath….now tell me, what's the matter?" Lucy said with a warm smile.

"I think I'm in love with Caspian." Although this wasn't a surprise to Lucy, she was still a bit speechless at actually hearing it aloud.

"Is that wrong?" Breya asked.

"No, of course not. I think it's wonderful."

"Do you think he feels anything for me?"

"I can't say exactly. But I do see the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him. Maybe you should talk to him about it. You might be surprised."

"Oh no Lucy, I couldn't possibly tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I don't want to ruin or friendship."

"But what if does? Caspian's a good man. He cares for you deeply."

"I know." Breya held her head down, and looked at her hands.

"Breya you're beautiful and smart and a lovely person. Talk to him tomorrow. You'll feel better afterwards, I promise." She finally smiled and stood up to give Lucy a hug.

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better. Thank you."

"Glad I could be here."

Breya thanked the young Queen, and walked down the hall to her bedchamber with a smile on her face. She spent most of the morning working up the courage to talk to Caspian. After what seemed like days she finally emerged from her room and went to find him. On her way to his study she heard voices in the hall. One of them was Caspian's, one was Trumpkin's, and the other …was a females. She moved closer so she could see exactly who it was. The woman was tall, nearly as tall as Caspian. Her hair was as black as a ravens, her skin fair. And Caspian couldn't take his eyes off of her. Breya couldn't hear everything but what she did hear made her heart beat fast. Whoever this…woman was, she was staying. The conversation came to an end and Caspian began to walk in her direction. He was completely distracted by the captivating new guest, and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. As Breya came out of her hiding spot she ran right into his chest almost losing her balance. His strong arms were on her waist in less than a second to catch her.

"Breya, my apologies I wasn't looking." He gave her a sweet smile and let her go.

"It's alright, neither was I. Who was that woman?" She was almost afraid to ask him.

"Her name is Casria. She's from…Talma. I believe that's what she called it."

"Talma? I've never heard of such a place."

"Neither have I. But there are still parts of the world that are undiscovered. Perhaps it's one of them. She'll be staying with us for awhile." He shrugged the matter off as if it were nothing and continued walking towards his study.

"Don't you think you should find out a little more about her? You're going to let some strange woman from a place no one's heard of live in your home?" Breya followed behind Caspian as he entered the study and started to sort through his books with his back towards her.

"You don't know her either. Just give her a chance, that's all I'm asking."

"But Caspian-"

"That's enough, Breya. She's staying, and that's the end of it." The look in his eyes warned her not to say anything else on the subject. For now, at least, she would leave it alone.

"Fine." She said with her teeth clenched, turning and leaving the room. Caspian ran a hand through his hair, letting out an exhausted sigh as he sat down at his desk.

That evening at dinner, Caspian sat at the head of the table, naturally, with Peter to his right and Trumpkin to his left. Lucy sat beside her brother and the Lady Casria beside her. Breya was across from Peter, trying her best not to show her discomfort at the Lady's presence. Everyone else at the table was chatting away without a care in the world it seemed. Caspian stood with his golden cup in his hand, and started to speak.

"My friends... I would like to thank you, for the kindness and love you've shown to my long time friend, Princess Breya. Her stay with us has been welcoming. " Caspian glanced at Breya for a moment, then turned his attention back to address everyone else.

"I would now like to introduce you to Lady Casria of Talma. You should show the same kindness towards her as you've done with the Princess. She is a guest here, and I want her to feel welcome."

All eyes were on the new face at Caspian's table. She was indeed very beautiful. Breya watched her most of the night. The way she tossed her head to laugh at something Peter said. How she kept batting her eyes at the King as he told her of one of his adventures. Breya hardly touched her food, and was anxious to go back to her bed chamber. Fortunately Peter, Caspian, and the rest of the council were planning on meeting after dinner so they excused themselves early. As soon as they were gone she excused herself, claiming to have a headache.

Later on that evening, Breya was returning from a walk in the garden when Casria approached her in the hall.

"Princess Breya."

"Yes?" She said flatly.

"I may be wrong, but I get the feeling that you don't care for me that much. I hope I haven't done anything to offend you." She said with a sweet smile.

"No, you haven't. I apologize if have made you uncomfortable. It was not my intention."

"Good. I'd hoped that we could be friends."

"Me too." Breya gave her a small smile, hoping that the Lady would go away.

"King Caspian is a fine man."

"Yes, he is."

"He tells me you two have been friends since you were children. You must know him very well."

"Better than anyone, I think."

"I hope I can get to know him as well as you one day." Breya looked up at her.

"Well, I should be going now. Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight." Casria's last statment worried Breya.

* * *

><p>It had been a long week for everyone in the castle. The arrival of Lady Casria had all the men nearly falling over themselves trying to attend to her. But she would rarely speak to anyone except Caspian. Breya was of course the first one to notice the change in him. Peter could barely get a word in to him without Casria suddenly needing something that it seemed only Caspian could help her with. Breya thought that she could make an attempt to talk Caspian back to his right mind if they could just have a moment alone.<p>

After everyone had retired to their bed chambers for the night, Breya quietly walked down the hall to Caspian's room. Her bare feet made no noise on the cold stone floor. She knew his candle would still be lit. He always read before going to sleep. As she approached his door her heart raced. What she was about to do was very bold, even coming from a friend. But she had to try. She knocked softly.

"Caspian, it's me." He rustled around a bit then finally unbolted his door. She stood speechless for a second. Caspian stood in the doorway with his tunic half way opened, exposing his muscular chest. He shared the same expression on his face, this being the first time he had seen Breya with her dark hair cascading down her back. She blushed under his gaze almost forgetting why she was standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I…I couldn't sleep, and I knew you'd still be awake…" He smiled at her.

"You think you know me so well don't you?" It was a playful question, but Breya did not give a playful response.

"Yes... better than Lady Casria." He gave her a quizzical look.

"Why don't we take a walk?" She nodded, and stood aside as he stepped out and quietly closed the door to his bed chamber. They walked slowly, not saying a word at first. Caspian found himself trying not to stare at her. He'd never noticed how beautiful she really was. Especially with her hair flowing around her face as she kept a steady pace beside him.

"What's been troubling you old friend?"

"It's complicated."

"You can tell me anything, you know that." She took a deep breath before starting her next sentence.

"I think that…that Lady Casria has some sort of…hold, over you. " Caspian laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just the way you've been acting lately. You haven't been yourself. Whenever one of us wants to talk to you alone, she always finds some excuse to pull you away. You do whatever she tells you, whenever she tells you. It's almost as if…" Her hands were shaking nervously.

"As if what?" He voice was deeper, more controlled. It was the Kingly tone that Breya hated to hear. It always meant that he was irritated and trying not to let it show.

"…as if you love her." He licked his lips and folded his arms across his chest

"And…what if I do." Breya stopped walking and turned to him.

"You can't be serious. Caspian, you've only known her for a week! You don't know anything about her or where she comes from or why she's even here in the first place! There's something wrong, I don't trust her!" She spoke in a loud whisper.

"That's enough Breya! You might be the Princess of Archenland, but _I _am the King here-"

"Caspian-"

"-and as the King I forbid you from ever speaking against Lady Casria again. Is that understood?" Breya looked him directly in the eyes. There was no point in talking about the matter further.

"Yes…your majesty." She felt like she'd just been scolded by her father. It was a painful feeling that almost made her shed a tear. They continued to walk in silence until they reached her bed chamber.

"I'm sorry, Breya." He said to her as they stood in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to be angry with you-"

"Forget it." He looked down at his feet awkwardly.

"I don't know what came over me. We're still friends aren't we?" She nodded.

"Of course."

"I just want you to give her a chance. Get to know her better. Please." Breya thought about those words. '_Get to know her better.' _She knew exactly what she had to do next.

"Alright. I promise I will do everything I can to get to know her better." Caspian wasn't aware of what she really meant. He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." As they ended the hug, he took a long look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I've never seen you with your hair down before."

"Is it not decent? I knew I should have-"

"No…it's lovely. You look beautiful." She blushed, and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry… I know it wasn't entirely appropriate." He said to her.

"It's alright." Breya didn't expect to feel Caspian's soft lips on her cheek. It was a sweet kiss. Not meant to hold any significant meaning. But for her it meant everything.

"Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight Caspian." She closed the door and Caspian walked off with a small smile on his face. Around the corner, Lady Casria had position herself in just the right place to hear their entire conversation. She had the young King almost exactly where she wanted him. If only Breya and the others were out of the picture. Then Caspian would be completely under her control, and Narnia would fall.


End file.
